Grenade
by WolfLuver91
Summary: Bella reveals how she feels about Rosalie at the club. Summary sucks...be easy...but please tell me what you think


**Title: Grenade**

**Author: Slink91**

**Book: Twilight**

**Pairings: Rosalie/Bella**

**Summary: **Bella lets Rosalie know how she's felt since they met. Please R&R

**Disclaimer:** Sadly S.M. Owns twilight...if I did...there would be lots of smutty goodness...but yea...you know the deal...

"Alice where is she?" Rosalie growled at the pixie who shrugged her shoulders and turned towards her mate, who also shrugged. "Dammit Alice! I'm not fucking around...where is she?" her voice became sharp a she neared the shorter vampire. Jasper sent her a wave of calm attempting to get her to back off the two lovers. Rosalie snarled at him then spun on her heals towards the crowd that had seemed to disperse towards the stage waiting excitedly for the next drunken singer to appear.

The club lights finally seemed to dim as the stage lights flashed to the stage Bella's form becoming visible. (So that's where she ran off too) Rosalie thought as she snarled at the human before rolling her eyes and beginning to spin on her feet. A music she didn't seem to recognize started cascading through the speakers as Bella's voice too carried to its primary destination the porcelain goddess who at first began to shrug it off then she heard the lyrics.

_Easy come, Easy go_

_That's just how you live (oh)_

_Take, take take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble _

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open..._

Rosalie was frozen in her spot as she heard the words clearly even through the shouts and chatter of the area surrounding them. She continued to listen carefully as both Jasper and Alice looked fearfully at her then back to the brunette who continued to sing softly.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, cause_

_What you don't understand is..._.

The words cut through Rosalie like a knife as she spun back around to look at, the now standing, Bella still looking pointedly at the blonde herself. Her eyes searched her own as if looking into her soul for an answer to the things that had been happening. Her cruel heartless words, the icy glares, the looks of pure loathing...

_I'd catch a grenade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Jump in front of a train for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would do anything for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for you baby,_

_but you wont do the same_

_No, no, no..._

Bella's eyes fell shut letting the rhythm flow through her body and the words come out more confidently. Rosalie stood stunned as she thought back on the things that had happened between them. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman that's just what you are_

_Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

Clenching her fists...(why is this effecting me so much why is it hurting to hear how she feels...what she thinks of me...) Rosalie's body tensed as she felt the presence of both Jasper and Alice. She continued to watch the human as she allowed her body to trace through the delicate movements matching to the light beat of the song.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, cause_

_What you don't understand is..._

Now Rosalie was the one that was enchanted, Bella's voice had caught like a spider catches its prey in a web as she continued singing each word traced with a hint of undoubted sadness that marked Rosalie's still heart with a new wound, and a new crushing feeling she'd never felt before.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Jump in front of a train for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would do anything for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for you baby,_

_but you wont do the same_

_No, no, no..._

Rosalie's eyes went wide as she realized she was singing about her...the cold hearted porcelain goddess. Her eyes fell shut at the true realization that had finally dawned on her...Bella was in love with HER...not Edward, and Rosalie loved her back

_If my body was on fire,_

_Oh you'd just watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar, cause you never, ever EVER did baby!_

_But darling,_

Cheers echoed through the small area as Bella's voice continued to overlap all sounds of her new 'fans'. Bella opened her eyes to look around at the people then landing on Rosalie once again as she began the final chorus most of the crowd attempting to sing along slurring most of their words together to only make mumbling sounds.

_I'd still catch a grenade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_Jump in front of a train for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would do anything for ya...(yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all of this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain!_

_Yes, I would die for you baby,_

_but you wont do the same_

Bella's voice softened as she finished out the song still looking pointedly at the goddess her self letting her tears finally fall.

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ohh, you'd never do the same_

_Ohh, no, no, no_

Bella threw the microphone down and ran into the bathroom as Rosalie stood there her jaw dropped/ To say she was shocked was an understatement...she had no idea why but the thought of her Bella crying because of her made her long frozen heart shatter. She rushed in after the human who was hugging herself and curled up crying on the floor. Rosalie stepped towards Bella and dropped to her knees to cradle the fragile human in her arms. Instantly Bella stiffened then let her body meld with Rosalie's as she clung to her as if it were for dear life her body still wracking with sobs. Rosalie gently rubbed the delicate humans back as she finally heard and felt Bella slowly stop crying but she still clung to her. Pulling away Rosalie let her hand fall on her cheek using her thumb to brush Bella's stray tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella" Looking into her eyes Bella could see the truth of the blonde woman as she sniffled and nodded her head slowly.

"I..." Bella looked down whimpered softly. "i...i couldn't help it..."

"I'm not mad Bella..." Rosalie said lovingly.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you...I knew that I would never have a chance with a goddess such as yourself...so me and Edward had a mutual agreement...so I could be near you...and he could be near..." Bella trailed off and giggled softly. "So he could be near Jacob..." Rosalie's eyes went wide as she too started to join in with the infectious laughter. Bella blushed lightly and looked at Rosalie hopefully who ducked her head to capture the brunettes lips. The passion in the kiss sparked through them both like lightning in the sky. Rosalie pulled back to look in the humans eyes.

"I love you Bella..."

_**FIN!**_

_**A/N: idk...i've always wanted to do a random ficcy between these too...and I finally got along to it...yea...i kno...*shrugs* not super uber amazing...but this is my first fic...both comments and criticism will be great THANK YOU!**_


End file.
